Our Retribution
by Marcii07
Summary: Uchiha Madara was once known as the father of the Sharingan, until one day, eight years ago, he vanished. Returning home, he finds his entire clan is gone...while mourning for his lost family, a certain Avenger returns home. Will he find the hope he needs
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto...sniffles...It belongs to Kishi-kun..! UWAH!!!!

Uchiha Madara was once known as the father of the Sharingan, until one day, eight years ago, he vanished. Returning home, he finds his entire clan is gone...while mourning for his lost family, a certain Avenger returns home. Will he find the hope he needs?

For some unknown reason...the main plot of this came to me in a dream.

That's kind of creepy and further proof of when you cross the borderline

of obsession...teehee! I'm known as marcii07 at is the prologue, so the first chapter will be submitted soon to make up for the shortness of this!

WARNIGS: Violence, angst, yaoi (boyxboy), SasuNaru, KakaIru...and umm...until I find another 'need-to-be-warned' thingies...that should be it!!

Oh, and SPOILERS all the way up to the manga chapter 347!! There's where this story follows.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Retribution - Prologue

It was early morning. The sky was an ash gray from the dawn's rain, and the clouds were barely parting to make room for the sun's rays. Left over stars twinkled, seeming to welcome the lone figure walking towards the main gates of Konohagakure.

His boots were caked in mud, and his black leather trench coat dripped of leftover rainwater. An ANBU issue sword was strapped onto broad shoulders and a strong back. Black hair was tied into a high ponytail that flowed and reached down to his mid-back. Deep grey eyes calmed as he neared the great gates.

Thoughts of home and family entered his mind, causing him to smile. 'It will be so nice to see everyone again...and perhaps I'll take a nice long soak in the bath house after some tea.'

The gates presently cast a semi shadow on him, now standing directly in front of the giant doors. A wary guard ninja stepped forward, eyeing him.

"State your name, country, and rank."

He frowned in confusion. Does he seriously not know? But what had made the Hidden Village of the Leaf, once so welcoming, become so suspicious? Was it another war?

"I can tell you that I am not a civilian, but you must have guessed that much nonetheless. Tell me...why has this great hidden village become so cautious?"

The chuunin slipped into a defense stance. "Please, sir; name, county, and _rank_."

The man sighed. "Very well...I am from this very village in the Fire country, once an ANBU until I decided to go on a training leave. As for my name..." He grinned.

"I, Uchiha Madara, have returned home."

The surprise showed clearly on the face of the chuunin, and he stood up straight. Madara's happy grin turned into a confused frown.

Fear laced the guard's words, "Uchiha?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So...? How was it? You like it so far?? Yes yes? Well, be sure to review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks for reading!! LURVEZ!! -M07

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto or its characters & I gain no profit from this FANfiction...sniffles...It belongs to Kishi-kun..! UWAH!!!!

Summary has slightly changed.

For some unknown reason...the main plot of this came to me in a dream. That's kind of creepy and further proof of when you cross the borderline of obsession...teehee! I'm known as marcii07 at Violence, angst, yaoi (boyxboy), SasuNaru, KakaIru...and umm...until I find another 'need-to-be-warned' thingies...that should be it!! (Maybe some other pairings XD)

Oh, and SPOILERS all the way up to the manga chapter 347!! That's where this story follows.

Enjoy!

Chapter One - Why?

Shock.

_Why?_

Step. Squish.

So much shock...his body couldn't take it. He was shaking all over. Water, sweat rolled from damp raven locks. His left arm hung useless at his side. Blonde and orange and _red_ hung from his right.

The shock was unbearable.

Step.

His once best friend, his most precious person…

_Stupid._

He carried him as one would hold a baby...only his head had rolled back at an odd angle. His once tan and vibrant skin was dull and ashen. Blood ran down his face in tiny rivers, connecting at his whisker marks and around his ears then continued rolling off. The tears splashing down were persistent in their goal of washing all of the red off. His lips, chapped and caked with blood, hung slightly open.

Stumble. Step.

_Why?_

So overwhelming…

Step.

_Why, why, WHY?_

_It was a mantra, repeated over and over and over and _over.

Finally, he stepped out of the forest and into the view of the giant Leaf Village gates. He was breathing harder now, and the more steps he took, the heavier the precious weight in his right arm became.

----------------------------

Why did she always have to piss Shikamaru off to the point where he would _somehow_ get her stuck on guard duty at the little post near the gates? It was so _boring _and the stupid doors were friggin' closed anyway, AND there were two guards on the outside of the door. Konoha sure was tight on security lately.

Ino glanced over at Hinata, trying to read her thoughts, cards, face, whatever. She sucked at this game.

Who would have thought Hinata had an amazing poker face? Said girl threw her cards down and whooped.

"You used Byakuugan, didn't you? Tch...Cheater." The pale blonde haired kunoichi put her own cards down and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hinata blushed. "No, actually Sakura said that if I didn't learn the...ano...'Neji-stoic-creep-face' then she wouldn't teach me how to play...it-it was such a terrible name for Neji-niisan's face..er-attitude, I just had to prove to her that I could do it."

Ino chuckled, "Hinata, that makes no sense, but at least it works...hmm, maybe I should try to copy his face, too." She wrinkled her face up, trying to find her "Neji-stoic-creep-face."

She giggled at the attempt, "Yes. No offense Ino, but your face is a little too easy to read."

"Yea, yea." She gathered the cards up to shuffle, and felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up. An odd yet familiar chakra presence appeared at the other side of the gate. Frowning, she looked at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan? Were those the outside guards sneaking back from their lunch break?"

Hinata was wide-eyed, looking through the doors with Byakuugan activated. "Hinata-chan? Is everything okay?"

"N-Naruto-kun...I-Ino, the guards from the outside aren't back yet. W-we have to make sure he's okay." She jumped out from the font of the hut.

"What! Who is it? Naruto? Hinata! Wait! Wait!" They jumped to the top of the gates and crouched. "Hinata, what did you see?" Ino whispered. She didn't have to answer. A figure had just stumbled out of the brush from the forest, trees scraping at his face. He looked terribly weak, and they could smell the blood.

Ino made a strange sound and held in a breathless sob.

Hinata shook.

----------------------------

His arm shook, it was so numb. Everything was excessively numb.

His breathing was erratic; he could feel his heart pounding furiously in his ears...his hands, his knees, everything trembled…

He let out a wordless, wounded, _strangled_ scream...his chocked voice couldn't take it.

_Why? _There is was again, always. _Why?!_

_Why had he not stopped him? He didn't _dodge. Sasuke whimpered.

_What had he _done? _So pathetic._

He stopped and looked up at the two kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

They were shocked. Too shocked in their disbelief.

He was too shocked.

The raven wobbled a couple of more steps in the mud before heaving a great sigh. His mind was so erratic, not truly comprehending anything. He was only aware of the two chakra signatures before him and the dead weight in his arm.

_Too pathetic._

"...I killed him..." He fell to one knee, still holding Naruto against him with one arm.

Hinata and Ino jumped down next to him still unsure of what to do. He was still shaking, so unbalanced. Ino pressed her lips together. Naruto wasn't dead. "Sasuke-kun?" They could see the rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't dead...but Sasuke couldn't see it, he couldn't_ feel_ it.

----------------------------

Oh gods, what had happened?

Ino went to take Naruto from him, but before she could even touch him, Sasuke jerked back and causing him to hiss in pain. She pulled back, not wanting to bring anymore pain and noticed the tears in his eyes and marking down his face.

Hinata took at step forward. "S-Sasuke-san, we need to get you and Naruto-kun to a med-"

"No!" He shook his head, "He...he's..." They watched as his hollow black eyes rolled up. He coughed out blood and they watched as he lost himself to the darkness, falling on his left side and broken arm as to not jar the dobe's, his dobe's, destroyed body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was pissed. All of the rumors of Sasuke betraying Orochimaru seemed to point only to true now. The three ninja who were on Naruto's team when he left last week to "bring that Teme home" arrived a few hours after Sasuke had returned to the village with Naruto in his arms. Apparently they fought the other three ninja who were with Sasuke while the two brats fought with each other.

The rest of the team hadn't lost against the other three ninja, but chose to retreat and find Naruto. Their report stated that they searched for him, and even found the remnants of Naruto and Sasuke's battle field, but lacked the resources to find either of them. So they came home to gather another search group for them, only to find that Naruto was just a few hours ahead of them.

Stupid Chuunin.

Kakashi was currently standing guard over Sasuke's room with two ANBU waiting at the door. He had woken up six friggin' times during the surgery, and each time he freaked out thinking she was Kabuto working some experiment or thinking that Orochimaru had--

Damn that Orochimaru!

She had to use two Hyuuga's to watch Sasuke's chakra flow for the operation, only to find that she had to work on him personally because he had sealed the snake bastard inside of himself.

She was the only one qualified enough to keep the snake dormant in his soul, damnit! Though she did need Shizune to help create a block in Sasuke's psyche so that if Orochimaru was still alive, then he wouldn't bother Sasuke like Kyuubi bothered Naruto.

She was also the only one who saw the marks, the scars. Sasuke had been violated in so many ways...she feared for his broken mind.

The fox was still working on Naruto, and wouldn't let her near him while he was healing. He even came out and snapped at her, too busy to really growl out any words… just snarl and glare until she backed away. She didn't even know the existent of his wounds because of the Kyuubi.

The pros and cons of being a Jinchuuriki. She sighed. How was she going to fix this mess, especially when it came to reporting to the council. The old crazies seriously have no regard for emotions and second chances for anyone… Yes protecting the village civilians was number one on the list, but what did they think her ninja were doing? Baking pies? No, they were patrolling, fighting, even chores, everything for the village. They know what they're doing, what they were trained to do since the academy.

So much stress, so much was going on! Hokage's are just too damn busy, she needed Jiraiya.

Uchiha Madara was asking about his family and why his district was so run down and barren. For all he knew, they had just decided to go against their own code and moved into another village.

She still hadn't found the time to correctly answer him, or even properly converse with him since he had returned. His arrival was being kept top secret, only her ANBU were told. For Kami's sake, she hadn't even welcomed the poor man back! And he is still a member of the council. Perhaps he could bring out the change that she needed when it came to the old farts.

No doubt, because even ANBU sometimes couldn't keep their mouth shut, he will hear the rumors of Uchiha Sasuke returning from Sound. And Sasuke… when he finds out about another member of his family who was _not_ slaughtered by his brother… she sighed.

Konohagakure was in for one hell'ova drama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo...? Good? Bad? Ugly? Friggin' awesome??? LOL You tell me! All replays are very welcome! --M07


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto or its characters & I gain no profit from this FANfiction...sniffles...It belongs to Kishi-kun..! UWAH!!!! (seriously, if you tried to sue me… all you'd get to have would be my laptop and my text books… they are all I have that is worth anything… Plus my '93 green machine…ew...)

Thank you so much, everyone, for all of the wonderful comments and ideas… yes I have decided to use an idea from a review because it would only be a slight change… no effect on the story as a whole at all! Plus, it's just a funny little one anyway… if you can figure out what the little idea is, (should be incredibly easy)

For some unknown reason...the main plot of this came to me in a dream. That's kind of creepy and further proof of when you cross the borderline of obsession...teehee!

This fic includes violence, angst, yaoi (boyxboy), SasuNaru, Slight KakaIru...and umm...until I find another 'need-to-be-warned' thingies...that should be it!! (Maybe some other pairings XD)

Oh, and SPOILERS all the way up to the manga chapter 347!! That's where this story follows.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two – World of Confusion

Darkness.

Pure, unadulterated darkness. It was all he saw. It stretched and stretched… Or was it only a few feet in front of him? No up or down, left or right—just a simple darkness. That was what terrified him. Darkness always brought his greatest fears to life. Space was all around him, yet he felt as though something, anything, could reach out and get him. Ever since he was a little boy, it was snakes and the night that scared him the most. Was it his natural paranoia that came with being a shinobi that made him so afraid of this darkness? Wait! He turned. A brush against the back of his neck? It was gone, lost in the darkness, no more feeling… Wasn't he carrying something?

Something important—something precious.

Something dead… with only himself to blame. A greater fear brought to life. Was it due to the darkness?

Why was his neck burning? Wait… why? Why did that simple question need to be answered so badly? It was one tiny, little, insignificant word.

Why? Something had gone wrong in his once absolute plan for revenge. Why did this important… thing—have to ruin everything? It was already too late, anyway. Death had taken it away from him, death and darkness. Just like everything else—

Where was that burning coming from?! Was it the seal?

Tired, unfocused eyes blinked and then opened to reveal a dark, deep grey. The image cleared slowly and exposed the eyes of one of the nurses tending to him. Such a familiar chakra… Why was she focusing on his neck? Why was he fixing him at all? Wasn't he in Konoha? Naruto!!! She was-- He opened his mouth to speak, not giving his brain enough time to connect with the hundreds of thoughts running in his mind.

"S-sak…ahem—" He heard a deep gasp come from the nurse and before he could prepare himself, pink strands of hair flew in his face and a burning pain stopped any other thoughts or questions he may have had. "Tsunade-sama! Quick! Sasuke-kun's awake already!!"

"Aaahhhh!" Everything hurt! Sounds pounded into his head, he felt as though someone were stabbing him with every breath he took, and every area on his arms and legs stung, burned as if he was being held in a fire. Nausea crept upon him and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, listen to me! We haven't finished dressing your wounds yet… your seal won't allow us to get past and into your chakra system to heal you. Please, calm down!" Her face was blurring away, pink became silver, and mint green became black rimmed with glasses. "Sasuke-kun! Listen!"

"Sak'ra…… he's hallucinating……can't……damn…! Go…Shizune!" Voices faded as he went in and out of consciousness.

He saw Tsunade push Kabuto—or was it Sakura—out of his view and then he saw yellow green eyes. Strong hands latched onto his shoulders and he screamed.

Chills ran up her spine as Sasuke arched his back, pushing against the restraints that were pinning him to the bed.

Tsunade felt the thin, boney shoulders in her hands and cringed as warm blood slid onto her. "Damnit! Relax!" The kid wouldn't unclench his eyes... the bite wound, courtesy of Naruto gone Kyuubi, on his throat wasn't completely stitched up yet and every muscle was tensed up beneath her. "Uchiha! Get a hold of yourself! You've lost enough blood as it is! I am _not_ going to repair your wounds a second time, you got that? Sasuke!!"

Madara was puzzled. His entire district was completely run down. Not a single member of his family remained in Konoha that he knew of and he wasn't given even the slightest clue, by anyone, as to why that was. Apparently chuunin made up the police force in the village instead of the Uchihas and Sarutobi had been replaced as well. 'So much has changed… when am I going to get some answers?' He wasn't even allowed to be seen by the villagers or leave the tower anymore until the Hokage deemed it okay. Masking his chakra seemed to be the only way to not alert anyone of a powerful new shinobi to the other ninja in the building.

A masked jounin, 'Hatake was it?' stopped in front of him.

"Uchiha-sama, the Hokage wishes to speak to you as soon as possible. However, she requests that you remain in her office until she is able to have an audience with you." He then raised an orange-ish book to his face. He started down the hall, escorting Madara to Tsunade's office when out of nowhere her voice rang through the halls.

"Uchiha! Get…yourself! … You got that…Sasuke!!" Kakashi turned and made a small bow. "Please excuse me. I need to be somewhere and I hope I'm safe to assume you know the way. Good-bye." As he was turning back, Madara zipped past him and burst through the last door on the right in the hall. The Copy-nin was hot on his heels.

The door opened behind her but she felt no chakra signature from the person, only curiosity. Kakashi, who was supposed to guard the door was waiting just outside. 'He must be back from talking with Madara. I'll deal with whoever it is in a moment; right now I'm too busy with this kid.' Where was Shizune? The tranquilizer necessary was in her office, and Naruto and Sasuke were both moved to the tower so that she would have easier access to them. She should have been here already.

The pink haired kunoichi dropped the damp rag she was using to dab at Sasuke's face. "Sakura, leave it! Get that gauze there and apply some pressure on his neck, will you?"

"Hai!" She said while kicking the cloth away.

Tsunade looked down at his face and gave him a level stare. "Uchiha Sasuke… do you know who I am?" He struggled against her some more, shying away from her face. "Uchiha Sasuke, open your eyes! This is a command from your Hokage!" He stilled and held his breath. "As a shinobi, you are to obey!" She breathed a sigh of relief and tucking a stray hair behind her ear as he finally opened his eyes.

Finally, Shizune pushed through the door and ran past the bystander. Slowing down, she took the syringe and pressed it into Sasuke's leg. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama! I wasn't able to find the right one fast enough."

The Hokage sighed and stretched her arms behind her. "You're fine, now…" Stepping back, she turned to look at the unwelcome guest occupying the doorway. "Kakashi! Get your ass in here, you lazy shinobi!" She grunted and sat on the chair next to Sakura. "Now…Uchiha-sama. Do you mind telling me why you masked your chakra _and_ why you are here at this particular time? You were to wait in my office."

He pried his eyes away from the boy lying on the bed and bowed to the Hokage. "Deepest apologies, my lady. You requested that I stay from the eyes and ears of the people of this village, including the shinobi. I felt it was necessary to follow your orders. Also, I heard the name of my family… Uchiha, and felt the need to see what was going on." He then rose, his cloak ruffling against his leather armor, and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Hokage-sama… I humbly ask for an explanation. Right now, my family is of most importance to me. Who is this young girl, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Yeah, that's right!!! I said girl!! GIRL!! Giiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllll….!!! XD NOT MY IDEA!! Just something a little silly…. 'cause yuh know… Madara doesn't know anything yet and Sasuke does look like a girl sometimes… especially when he's lying down!! LOL Muuuwaaahahahhaaaa! Be sure to review and tell me what yuh want so I can see if I can add it or not…. Just make sure it won't be too detrimental to a plot!! LUFFS!

--MRyo


End file.
